(Storyline: Origin)(19) Year 13rd 14th
It's year 13rd on Airus. Now, this nation is in chaos.... Contraband from Earth, illegal immigrant, crime organization, border war with Hobrinuk, political scheme, cyberwarfare attack from spaceship,.... It's me..... Almost everyday, I heard the news about the chaotic in this nation.... The capture of the corrupted politicians, mass corruption inside the government, law enforcement..... internal struggle followed by a series of coups.... I go crazy and now don't know what can I do... I just do my technical in the Secret Services... My job is just like all times, monitoring the telecommunication traffic between the spaceships, cyber security, protecting the internet connection between the spaceships.... Right now, the number of cyber attack starts to rise.... It's the national security threat.... Most of the attack come from the spaceship in the Earth.... The Hobrinuk and Skyrim also use their weird technology to interfere our system but these are minor, our main threat is still the Earth.... The threat of a new cyberware from the spaceship right now can't be ignored..... It's time for me to inform the Head of the secret service... I know, there will be a coup in the near days... due to the frequency and scale of the attack... Brief The elevator is opened... I walked inside the room. The secretary is speaking to the Director... " Good morning, sir" " Have a sit, James" I sit in the couch " What's the emergency situation ?" " It's the cyber attack.... The number of the attack is rising in these days.... This is a sign...." " I have tried to warn them... but they ignore...." " Sir,,, what I want to tell you is... all these attack are just the beginning...." hesitate "There will be a coup" Both director and secretary look at me in surprised " What are you talking about ?" " Half of these attack don't come from the UN spaceship.... these signal are strange that our bot can't declassified it.... it may come from the virtual black hole... or some illegal spaceship... contraband spaceship...." " So, you're saying that ...." " Some one from inside this government is carrying these attack against us.... If it's strong enough, they can shut down our government telecommunication sytem, power grid,...." The director and the secretary look at each other " Sir, we can't ignore this...." The director turn back against me and look at some paper in his table nervously... he buries his hand inside his face " You're the head of cyber security. What's your advice ?" I walk around while speaking: "Sir, we're in danger.... You have moved your office several times but can't still get away from their assassination... They have boomed..." " It's over.. James" The director shouts "I'm asking for your advice" " I need full access to the files, sir.... I want to analyse every information related to the trading of the spaceship from the government, the intelligence from the CIA, MI6, FSB,... about the space defense system.... and the files about the universe crime organization. It's emergency" The director bury the hand in this face "Oh... no.... James.... that's against the law.... I can't give you that" " Sir, that's emergency... they have ignored what you have warned them... we don't have a lot time.... we're in danger" " But I can't give you that.... There must be other way..." The director touches on the hologram screen, intend to call some one " Sir.... We all know our system has been compromised... They have tried to kill us several times.... You can't let them...." The director stop the call "So you want this to be personal between us" " Yes, sir.... I just want an access and I can handle everything" The director walks back to his chair and tiredly sits down, bury his hand in the face " That would be a tiresome job, James. Sure, you can't handle it in a short time... I know there are several political scheme... but not sure when will it take place" The room remains silence for a while " What do you think, Marisa ?" " That's totally against the law, sir. If we go above the law, we're nothing different from the broken UN government" " Miss Marisa.... We're secret service.... All we do is for the safety of millions lives... We can't just stand there to see the melt down of our fire wall, wait for the new coup then accept the new government. we're running on..." " I think Marisa is right, James. You have to learn to follow the law" " warning them is useless right now... sir... what they do is not enough" " OK, James... I'll speak to you later.... I'm having a meeting in the next few hour with the Congress" " Thank you, Thank you miss Marisa... See you later" Then I leave the room. This day, I decide to work in the secret station, not in my office like all times. Later, I see miss Marisa walks out of the room... she comes to the room where I'm working, speaking with some one, and sometimes has a glance at me erotically....later she turns her back to me looks like she wants me to look at her ass,... A few minutes later, I see general Daniel and his man walk to the office of the director. General Daniel walks inside the office and shakes the director hand " Can I have a moment with Mr Gabriel, please ?" Then Marisa leaves the room " Mr, Gabriel... As you know... we're in the trouble of a series of political crisis. And to the best our evaltion, the government lead by president George Chappelle is not operating effectively enough to lead this nation overcome this crisis. So today, I come here to ask you for method to help us in this problem" " How can I help you, general Daniel ?" " We're asking you to join in our allience for a new government. We want president Chappelle remove from his office and be replaced by vice president, Mike Turner" " No, I won't" Gabriel " Can you please tell me why ?" " Although there is something I don't accept with president Chappelle, I still think he is the only one that could lead this nation through these crisis." " By what way ? Mass corruption in his government, endless war with the Hobrinuk and Skyrim, genocide the tribe, supporting weapon for the rebel army on Earth, hostile altitude to the UN government.... is that enough for you, Mr Gabriel ?" " Our ancestor are American, we know the history...." Danielle cuts his words " In the next 10 years,,... no one will remember the country name America, there just one country: United Nation" " If you want that, why you choose to remove president Chappelle from presidency,.... he is doing his best to keeping the UN from melting down" " By what ? hostile altitude to them just because some one in the congress accept the secede of a few nations" " You know why, general Daniel.... if we let them secede, we have stepped down our limit.... we're breaking the order that we have spent our lifetime to build" " Look at what he did, Gabriel ? His hostile altitude to them doesn't help us anything, weapon corporation under his power are supporting weapon for the rebel army to launch the genocide in the secede nation.... what kind of people he is, hypocrite ?" " We all know that these corporation doesn't act under his order.... and he is launching an investigation for that" " Not strong enough.... Look, what kind of nation we're ? Any different from other secede nation in Earth...The UN has never considered us as a nation....they all think we're a secede nation" " An yes, we're.... It looks like you have forget the Delaware treaty.... after 100 years... there will be..." " There're nothing valid... Gabriel...it's just a thin silk to cover some kind of dirty activities...Just only a new government can speak the legal thing about this nation future" " No..... Mr Danielle.... Whatever it takes, I will never follow that plan" Danielle smiles " There will be no blood, Mr Gabriel.... We'll use the 25th Amendment to force him resign.... there will be no coup.... what you have seen about the cyber attack are just the back up plan" "No.... Think... Danielle... If we decide to speak with UN at this time, the Order we have spent our lifetime to build will turn into dust...." Danielle looks straight to Gabriel eyes "This order is used in an unsuitable time....Right now, we have to let them collapsed" Gabriel looks extremely surprised when hearing this... "You...son of a bitch Danielle.... you betray...." "As the secretary of defense, I'm asking for the arrest of Mr Gabriel Archer". 3 guard followed Daniel walks to Gabriel and arrest him. " You, Danielle, you'll pay for what you did today" I'm still in the working room while Marisa has walked out, when she walked out, she also looks at me erotically. When she is out, she sees Gabriel is walking with a few secret service walking behind. Scene changes back to the room, when I'm working... a lot of people are still walking around the busy room... It's been hours... now it's time to lunch... I tiredly leans my back in chair and bury the hand on my face... I decide to eat some nutrient pill. I open the launch page to check for the food. I order one. Later, I open the page of the Happy House to check for the girls (images later show Erin). Later, I walk out of the room to the vending machines to get the nutrient pills. I look around, suddenly I see Marisa has passed by from faraway (she doesn't see me). I feel surprised... she must leave with Gabriel for the meeting in the Congress... So Gabriel has played on me, he tells lie to make me go away. Angrily, I go back to the room. I swallow the pill and drink some water and search for the timetable of the congress meeting. Yes, there is a meeting and Gabriel is also in the invited list. Feeling strange, I come back to his room. The door is opened, I come inside the room. Marisa is standing and looking to some paper in the table of Gabriel. " Where is the director ? He must be at the congress at this time" I ask Marisa looks straight to me " He has something emergency with General Gabriel ? Any thing you want me to tell him ?" I hestitate "No... I just feel that.... It looks unbelievable when he abandon the meeting in the Congress.... OK, if you meet him, tell him that I'd like to meet him soon" She hestitate "OK" " Thanks" Then I turn back and is about to leave " Mr James" Marisa calls me I turn back...She hesitates... "I... I can't leave... I" " What ?" I walk toward to her " I can't leave this room" " Why ?" She looks nervous " All of my call has been disabled, I can't call anyone... I..." " What are you talking about ? Who disable your phone ?" I look at her mouth and read her lip "I can't speak... to the toilet" " OK" I say... then I leave the room... I wait for her in the man toilet Brief with Marisa She walks in " What's happening with you ?" She walks to the lavabo and turns her back against the mirror. " After I walk back to the room, Director has gone, all the record has been deleted... but when I activate the secret camera, I have seen all about the conversation between the director and general Danielle" She takes out the phone and shows me video (with no sound). She make the speed of the videos to x5... I watch the videos with no sound " It's general Danielle. I know he will do some thing bad in some days" I remain silence for a while "What are they talking about ?" I ask this and have a look around the toilet. " I don't even sure whether they can listen to us in this place. I've been in this job for too long" Marisa looks at me desperately " What should I do ?" I remain silence and look straight to her. Then I say " Why did you trust me ? What make you sure that I'm not one of them ?" " Because right now, I have no one to count on" " OK...I see.... There are some thing really bad happen to me in this world of chaotic and conspiracies. They will come after me....for what I have done in the past few years... this incident is just an excuse... and you, I'm sure you know what is going to happen to you" " I....My family....I just want to make sure they're safe" Marisa " If you trust me, I can gurantee for your safety... and I'm not sure what I can do to help your parent right now" Marisa just looks at me desperately. " First, I need to know who is behind this attempt. There must be a man that can form a council, a cabinet for the removal of a president" " Hey...how did you know that ?" " You have just shown me" " But you haven't hearded what they say ?" " Just judging on the situation, they come to arrest the Secret Service director, I can dimly see General Dannielle and Mr Gabriel say several times about President Chappelle and some thing look like Delaware treaty. That's what make me sure about an upcoming coup." "Yah, there is going to a coup according to General Danielle." Marisa speaks desperately "Just...just...nothing we can do...we just stand still and look" " Why did they delete all the record file in the office ?" Cast Marisa Whitmore .... Annie Wersching ----------------- If president Chappelle is removed, Morus will force the new government to pass an abandoned law to inject tracking chip inside human in Arius....then Morus will come into the further plan for mass murder the people in Arius as the political scheme on Earth to wipe out the USArius before USArius can fight back against the UN. Category:Storyline: Origin